Lo Que Estaba Perdido
Lo Que Estaba Perdido (What Was Missing en E.U.A y Lo Que Fallaba en España) es el décimo (10°) episodio de la tercera temporada de Hora de Aventura. Es el Episodio 62 en total. Sinopsis Finn, Jake, BMO, la Dulce Princesa y Marceline tendrán que tocar música juntos como una verdadera banda para recuperar sus objetos robados por el Portero. Trama El episodio comienza con Finn revisando que no esté nadie en casa, echa varios vistazos y luego, levanta un asiento y saca un mechón de cabello de la Dulce Princesa (el que consiguió en "A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer"), el lo acaricia y luego Jake sorprende a Finn diciéndole "¡Sonríe! Estas en cámara escondida". Jake le dice que ya lo sabía por que es su hermanito y decide compartir su "dulce secreto" con Finn y BMO, que es su "mantita" de bebé. A continuación aparece una extraña puerta en el aire dentro de la casa. De ella sale un Portero. thumb|left|Beemo gritando Sin decir alguna palabra él toma el bucle de la Princesa, la cobija de Jake y el controlador de BMO, Los 3 los persiguen , luego abre otra puerta y le quita a un niño su tren de juguete (Niño Bola de Chocolate), Finn promete devolvérselo, Sigue abriendo puertas y llega al castillo de la Dulce Princesa y le quita la camiseta que le dio Marceline. Llegan a la casa de Marceline y le intenta quitar su hacha-bajo pero Marceline lo evita y trata de matarlo. El portero abre otra puerta y thumbllegan a un cañón, donde abre otra puerta más grande y está se cierra, por el marco decía "Esta puerta con ninguna orden se abrirá, si no con la canción de una banda genuina lo hará" ''(this door shall meld to no command save for a song from a genuine band)" Finn sugiere hacer música haciendo un quinteto, y Marceline comienza a cantar Soy tu Problema. La puerta estaba a punto de abrirse, pero Marceline se detiene por que dice que la Dulce Princesa la distrae. Finn dice que para ser una banda genuina deberían ser buenos unos con otros, como hermanos.thumb|La reaccion de la Dulce Princesa por la canción de Marceline [[Archivo:Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h48m54s198.png|thumb|left| ''"Toots" en el violín de Jake]] Así que deberían cocinar una sopa. Finn sugiere hacer un "canción de fideos" pero se lo niegan. Jake se va por un rato mientras Marceline, Dulce Princesa y Finn conversan, después de que Jake vuelve quieren hacer otro intento con los cálculos de la Dulce Princesa, pero no consiguieron nada, y BMO prendió fuego. La Dulce Princesa y Marceline se ponen a discutir por que Marceline le dice "Parece que no eres perfecta como creías". Finn les dice que paren y Marceline le escupe, Dulce Princesa se va indignada junto con BMO, Luego se va Marceline con lagrimas en los ojos y Jake Gritando y llorando "Renuncio a la Banda". Finn dice que pueden vencer al portero unidos y canta ¿Qué Soy Para Ti?thumb Finn Hace que todos vuelvan, y lo acompañen cantando, Hasta que Logran abrir la puerta, ven al portero comiendose un sandwich. Jake: ¡Suelta nuestras cosas! El portero mueve la cabeza insinuando un "no", luego mueve los brazos, pero Finn no entiende que dice. Marceline dice: Ahora lo entiendo. Quizá robo nuestros tesoros...". La Dulce Princesa dice: "Pero al hacerlo él nos mostró...". Y Jake dice: "...Que el verdadero tesoro es la amistad". thumb|left|El Portero golpeado Y en la siguiente imagen se muestra al portero Atado con una cuerda y con un ojo hinchado. Jake toma un bolso donde él tenía los objetos robados, Le devuelve a Finn el mechón de la Dulce Princesa, Se dice así mismo "Ay, la cobijita de Jake" a Beemo su control y a Marceline su camiseta, pero aclara que ya no es suya, si no de la Princesa. Finn le dice que, si no a perdido nada solo quería ir junto con ellos, Marceline lo niega, se convierte en un monstruo grande y hace que todos salgan de la cueva. Música *Soy tu Problema *Canción de la Pasta *Canción de la Dulce Princesa *¿Qué Soy Para Ti? Personajes Personajes Principales *Finn *Jake *Marceline *Dulce Princesa *BMO *Portero (Debut) Personajes Menores *Niño Bola de Chocolate *Shelby (Cameo) *Caracol Curiosidades *Beemo no tiene tanto protagonismo. *En la canción ¿Qué Soy Para Ti?, técnicamente Finn se le declara a la Dulce Princesa por segunda vez (la primera vez fue en Amor Peligroso, aunque estaba poseída) y no lo escuchó. *Cuando Marceline intenta matar al portero con su hacha se puede escuchar la música de la carta de titulo de "El Sicario". *Las dos canciones, "Soy tu problema" y "¿Qué soy para ti?" son dedicadas a la Dulce Princesa. *La primera escena del episodio muestra la parte trasera de la casa en vez del frente. *Este es uno de los episodios con menos personajes. *Este episodio se estreno Media Hora antes de la transmisión del 1°episodio de la serie Secret Mountain Fort Awesome ''y este tuvo mucho éxito. *El Caracol está a la par de una roca que está detrás de Dulce Princesa, cuando ella le dice a Marceline que lo que canta es desagradable. *Este es el primer episodio con Beemo y La Dulce Princesa interactuando. *Este episodio antes se llamaba "'Door Jam'". *Al final del episodio, cuando Marceline persigue a todos, Beemo no es visto con ellos. *Shelby hace un cameo luego de que la viola de Jake se rompe, saliendo de ella. *Se puede ver que en la parte trasera de la viola de Jake dice "TOOTS", quien era un gran jazzista.thumb|258px *Cuando la Dulce Princesa sale corriendo su camiseta se torna color rosado. *Es la primera vez que Marceline se transforma en un monstruo diferente. *En este capítulo en latino se le cambia la voz de Finn, que se vuelve un poco grave. *Este es el segundo episodio donde Marceline llora, el primero fue "El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo", y el tercero es en "I Remember You". *La playera de la Dulce Princesa es un regalo de Marceline, pero no se revela en qué momento se la dio. *A partir de este episodio, las canciones cantadas por Finn, no son cantadas por José Toledano, si no por Alejandro Urbán. thumb|264px *Finn parece tener el pedazo de cabello que le dio la Dulce Princesa en "A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer". *Marceline lleva un pantalón de talle alto, haciendo que su figura se vea más estilizada y el torso más corto. *Cuando el Señor de las puertas salta hacia la puerta en la versión latina Jake le dice "hijo del chapulín". *A partir de este episodio, la viola de Jake aparece con una cinta de pegar. *Este capítulo junto con "I Remember You" son los episodios con más canciones en la serie. Sumando 4 canciones (dos largas y dos cortas) en un tiempo de 11 minutos. *El Señor Puertas no le devuelve el tren al niño, y no tenía ninguna razón para robárselo si solo quería dar una lección a Finn, Jake, Marceline y la Dulce Princesa. *Este es el 2° episodio donde Marceline tiene la blusa roja, el 1° es en "Rastro de Calor". *Cuando la Dulce Princesa dirige a la banda, escribe en el suelo una ecuación muy famosa: La Identidad de Euler. *Dulce Princesa llama "Marcelina" a Marceline en el doblaje latino. thumb|180px *En Latinoamérica cuando Jake rompe su viola grita "y que viva el rock and roll", frase del cantante mexicano Alex Lora. *Jake cambio de estilo ya que pensó que no era moderno (lo que explica el por que la frase "y que viva el rock and roll" y por su forma de rockero). *Este episodio y el anterior fueron censurados completamente en Australia. *Este episodio causó polémica, pues nunca es revelada que relación tuvieron Marceline y la Dulce Princesa, y esta puede ser fácilmente interpretada como una relación amorosa rota (igual que pasa en Sky Witch). Frederator no confirma ni niega nada, dejándolo todo a interpretación del espectador. *Mathematical causo demasiados problemas, como hacer que los fans busquen demasiada información, eso fue una causa con muchos problemas, haciendo que estén cerca de despedir a Natasha Allegri, que al final no la despidieron *La canción de Marceline funcionaba por que decía la verdad, cuando dijo sepultarte y beber tu sangre no era verdad, por eso no funciono. Carta del Título *La carta fue hecha por Michelle Xin y Martin Ansolabehere. *La música que suena en la carta se puede volver a escuchar en "Quien Podría Ganar". Errores thumb *Cuando Marceline los persigue, la Dulce Princesa lleva puesta la camisa que Marceline le regalo pero rosada no negra y su coleta se vuelve rosado claro. *Cuando Jake dice "''Quiero ver si la tecnología supera mi talento natural" se ve que la puerta tiene abajo como una parte de una pared, pero cuando Marceline canta se puede ver arriba. *En España Finn Dice: Traeré tu niño trenecito, aunque seguramente esto sea un chiste hecho a propósito. *En la versión de España, cuando la Dulce Princesa intenta hacer su propia canción le dice a Marceline que toque en compás de dos por cuatro, a lo que ella responde "¿Qué es un compás?", cuando en realidad ella le dijo a Finn en "Llegó de la Nocheosfera" que no perdiera el compás, por lo cual sí sabía qué es. Esto no es un error de continuidad, si no de doblaje, pues en inglés la Dulce Princesa dice algo totalmente distinto. *La Dulce Princesa llama Marcelina a Marceline claramente siendo un error de doblaje. Censura *En España se censura la parte en la que Marceline escupe a la Dulce Princesa. *En Australia se censura el capitulo completo. Controversia Ver "Mathematical!" Galería Voces del Episodio Vídeos video:Adventure Time - What Was Missing (extended preview)|extended preview video:Adventure Time - What Was Missing (shorter preview)|shorter preview video:"What was Missing" Animatic|Animatic en:What Was Missing Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 3 Categoría:Episodios ReTitulados